


Remorse

by Le_Confidant (Noire)



Series: FMA Illustration-inspiration Galore [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire/pseuds/Le_Confidant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward knows that remorse is a cold bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking at how cruel Edward came to be in Ch 5 of Convergence, and this image captures exactly my POV about his character.
> 
>  **However this is a stand-alone piece** because I truly believe that the Edward from the first anime was full of regrets when it came to his decision of staying on Earth after the CoS events, pair that with a couple of added years (decades) and you get a cynical man. I don’t think he could ever be completely happy and I’m not talking about Winry, but overall, he left his homeland and that is a hard hit no matter what.


End file.
